


now the calendar's just one page

by adamantine



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: Rin comes back to Japan for winter (or summer, depending on your hemisphere) break. Some things have changed since he’s graduated while other things... have remained stubbornly the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HAL1377](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAL1377/gifts).



> HIIIII!!! My writing style is... not the most flower-y, haha, sorry! Please forgive.

Rin dug through his suitcase. Shirts, pants, Christmas presents for his mother and Gou, socks, a book he'd been reading during his flight, toiletries, underwear—

It was futile.

Even if he dumped out the entire contents of his suitcase, he wasn’t going to find what he was looking for. His gloves were back in Australia, probably shoved away in his sock drawer or somewhere similar, completely forgotten. 

_Damn it._

Time zones he could deal with—it was the reversed seasons that made traveling between Japan and Australia a pain. How was he supposed to think about packing for snow in the middle of summer? Less than twenty-four hours ago he’d been sweating in just a tank top; now he was wearing his heaviest winter jacket.

Rin zipped up his suitcase and made his way towards the exit. He flew past swarms of tourists. He didn’t bother to stop to check any of the signs or maps scattered throughout the airport. He knew exactly where he was going. He’d made this trip often enough.

A blast of cold air greeted him as he walked out of the terminal. He shoved his hands into his pockets for warmth. He couldn’t believe he was cursed to experience winter twice in one year.

It took a bus and two trains to get from the airport all the way to Sano. He had arrived in Japan in the early hours of the morning; it was past noon by the time he made it home.

Rin pulled out his key ring, automatically reaching for the keys to his apartment in Sydney before remembering where he was. _Right._ How could he forget? He was freezing his ass off, and it wasn’t about to get any better. No central heating to look forward to.

Rin unlocked the door. “I’m home,” he called out. The house was empty. Gou was at school and his mother was at work. No big homecoming for him. And why would there be? Rin being at home was weirder than him being away at this point.

He busied himself with unpacking. It didn’t take long. He’d traveled lightly.

His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten in hours.

A note was pinned to the refrigerator.

> _Rin,_
> 
> _There’s lunch in the blue container. You just need to heat it up._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Mom_

The loneliness he’d felt since getting home evaporated.

* * *

 

Rin was bored out of his mind.

Gou had school and entrance exams to prep for, his mother had work. He had nothing.

He ran in the mornings, spent a few hours in the gym, and then moped around the house watching movies. He was tempted a few times to try swimming at Iwatobi SC Returns—even jogging past it once—but the thought of being bombarded with questions from Coach Sasabe kept him from going in.

He deliberated back and forth on whether or not to hop onto a train and visit Samezuka. There was something about the idea that felt pathetic. What, exactly, would he do there? It was exam time. The swimming club would be on break. Would he wander the halls until he bumped into someone he knew? Yeah, right. A teacher would see him and call the cops on him for trespassing. He’d didn’t have a sibling there like Mikoshiba did. He had no excuses for lurking around a high school.

Sousuke, Makoto, and Haru were all in the middle of finals far, far away from him. He’d forgotten how isolated Sano was. If Iwatobi was a small town, at least it was a town at all. Sano was a tiny blip of nothing. Sano High School wasn't even properly in Sano, and the elementary and junior high schools were likely going to end up merged with the way enrollment was going. Sano wasn’t a place people wanted to settle down in anymore. The job market was lacking, unless you really, really liked fishing. A few stores, restaurants, and public buildings (like a post office the size of a broom closet) made up the entirety of the downtown area. Everything else was houses and farmland. It was suffocating. In Sydney there was always something to do, some place to go. It was _impossible_ to be bored in Sydney. The city wouldn’t allow it. He hadn’t appreciated that the first time around. He’d been too young and too depressed.

Rin’s phone vibrated.

> **To:** Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin, and Ryugazaki Rei
> 
> **From:** Hazuki Nagisa
> 
> **Subject:** +｡ο･;+ 个o(･ω･｡) +｡ο･; NAGISA’S NEW YEARS BASH ☆ﾟ･ _ｺﾄ(_ ′∀`人′∀` _)ョ□_ ･ﾟ★
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> since we’re all here on new years i’ve taken the liberty of planning a new years party ⋆͛ _͛ ͙͛ ❆(￣∇￣人￣∇￣)❆⋆͛_ ͛ ͙͛<
> 
> see the attachment below for more details (≧ ω)ノ☆ﾟ. _･｡ﾟ_
> 
> _Attached: NAGISANEWYEARINVITATIONVERSION49.PNG_

Rin opened the attachment. It was a flyer covered in text and pictures of anything and everything related to New Year’s: champagne, fireworks, mikan, a shrine bell—you name it, it was there covered in glitter text. Rin scanned the giant image until he found the time and place.

He replied to Nagisa’s email to let him know he’d be attending.

* * *

 

Makoto came back to Iwatobi alone.

“Haru’s still working on his final project for sculpture,” Makoto said, worry on his face even as he smiled at Rin. Together, they walked from the train station to Makoto’s house. Rin had waited at the train station, expecting to find Makoto _and_ Haru there. He’d pictured the entire moment so clearly in his head. Haru would climb off the train and spot Rin. Their eyes would lock and they would have _a moment_. It would have been exactly like a certain scene from one of the movies he’d watched the other day.

Makoto’s suitcase rolled on the ground behind him, clacking on the cement. “He had all semester to work on it but, you know.” Makoto’s expression said he did _not_ know.

“I’m sure he’s been busy with other classes,” Rin offered half-heartedly. He did not believe that for a moment. Knowing Haru, he’d probably put it off because it inferred with swimming.

Makoto’s right eye twitched. “I think it was more to do with the project itself.” There was something ominous about his words.

Rin raised an eyebrow. “What exactly, is he making?”

Makoto sighed. It wasn’t his usual sigh of exasperation: it was made of pure judgement. The sigh of a man who no longer tried to reign Haru in, but instead accepted that Haru was going to do what he wanted, no matter the consequences. That did not, however, mean Makoto wasn’t going to judge him when he made stupid decisions. “A six foot tall statue of Iwatobi-chan in a ballroom gown.”

Rin stopped dead in his tracks, his brain trying to process what Makoto had just said.

“I think the ballroom gown is the only part of the assignment he’s supposed to be doing.”

“Wow.” No doubt it was spectacular, which was probably the worst part. "What’s he going to do with it when he’s done?” The image of the complete statue in Haru’s living room popped into his mind. He shuddered.

“I think his professor is going to enter it in some contest.”

“Wow,” Rin said again.

They reached the path to Makoto’s house and stopped. The steps to Haru’s house loomed overhead. It was weird to Rin to think Haru wasn’t waiting up at the top of them and instead was miles away in Tokyo. It made Rin restless.

“Here.” Makoto pulled out a package wrapped in Christmas paper. Rin knew at once it was from Haru. There was no way Makoto had the skill to wrap up anything that neatly. No one but Haru and a professional gift wrapper did. The kitschy ribbon with an ugly fish pattern was also a dead giveaway.

“Haru wanted me to give this to you, in case he doesn’t make it back for Christmas, which he probably won’t.” Makoto sighed again, this time with less judgement. “His parents aren’t coming home for New Year’s this year.” He picked up his suitcase. “I think that’s why Nagisa decided to throw a party.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling up that way they did.

“That’s nice of Nagisa.” A small part of Rin wondered why Haru hadn’t said anything to him. He squashed that part down.

“Yeah.”

Makoto’s door shot open. “Onii-chan!” two voices screamed in unison. The twins had both grown taller since Rin had last seen them. It made him feel old.

“Ren, Ran!” came a female voice, “Come back inside! You’ll catch a cold!”

Mrs. Tachibana chased after them, her hands in oven mitts. Her worried expression looked just like Makoto’s. Rin laughed to himself at the resemblance.

* * *

 

Haru arrived in Iwatobi the day before New Year’s Eve.

Anger radiated off of him as he climbed down from the train. The other passengers made a wide berth around him, avoiding him in a way someone other than Haru would have been offended by.

He spotted Rin. Their eyes met and Rin’s face instantly heated up. He felt giddy. It was _Haru_ , in the flesh, more handsome than he’d remembered, right in front of him, _real_.

_I missed you_ , _It’s been so long_ , _I—_

“I want a bath,” Haru said, ruining Rin’s fantasies.

“Nice to see you, too.” Rin bit his lip to keep from smiling.

A woman walked a little too obviously around Haru; her nose scrunched up. “Do I smell?” Haru sniffed at his arm.

“What? How would I know?” Rin struggled to keep his face neutral. It was absurd. Haru was acting less and less like Rin’s romantic fantasies by the minute and somehow it was making Rin _happy_. Why, why, why did he enjoy it when Haru was being weird? It had to be Haru overload from not seeing him in so long.

Haru shoved his arm under Rin’s nose. “A dog peed on my sweater back in Gifu,” he said, his voice perfectly even.

“Gross!” Rin took a step back, pushing Haru’s arm away.

And it was gone. He no longer felt giddy from Haru’s presence. Rin silently thanked the dog that had saved his life. If things had continued, he would have done something stupid.

“Why were you in Gifu?” he asked.

Haru’s eyes grew dark. “I missed a stop.”

“I see.” Rin would tease him for it, but something in Haru’s expression said not to if Rin valued his life.

Haru scrutinized at Rin. His eyes lingered on Rin’s chest. “Wear what I gave you to Nagisa’s party.”

“W-hat? You want me to wear _that_ to Nagisa’s party?”

Haru frowned. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing,” Rin said quickly. “Nothing’s wrong with it.” It wasn’t really Rin’s style, but since it was from Haru he treasured it anyway. He was a fool.

That didn’t mean he wanted to wear it in public though.

“Here, before I forget. Happy late Christmas.” Rin pulled out a small box and handed it to Haru.

Haru took his time unwrapping it, peeling the paper off slowly and carefully. _Cute_ , Rin thought before mentally cringing. Haru was covered in dog pee. He could smell it now that it had been pointed out. No wonder everyone was avoiding him. How could Rin be finding him cute under these circumstances? Damn it. There had to be a limit to Haru’s power over him. He needed to spend more time with Haru until he was finally immune.

Haru finished unwrapping his gift. “Rin!” Haru’s eyes were shining.

Rin felt like he was flying.

Haru, miracle of miracles, had finally gotten a smart phone. Rin had bought him a cell phone case for it, featuring one of the stupid fish characters he was in love with.

Haru ripped the plastic covering the case, all carefulness gone, and shoved his phone into it. A perfect fit.

“Let’s go,” Haru said, taking it for granted that Rin would follow behind him.

* * *

 

Nagisa opened the door.

“Rin-chan! Glad you could ma—” he stopped when noticed Rin’s appearance. His eyes went wide.

Haru had knitted Rin a Christmas sweater. On it was an angler fish with a Santa hat and instead of a normal angler fish bulb, Haru had given it a Christmas bulb.

Nagisa was wearing a formal kimono made of dark, somber colors that somehow did nothing to dampen his cheerfulness. “Didn’t you read the invitation?”

“Well… part of it.”

“You and Haru-chan are both impossible. Makoto had to tell him what to wear. Oh well, it’s not that important.”

Rin stepped inside and followed Nagisa into his apartment. When they reached Nagisa’s living room it became apparent that yes, he should have read Nagisa’s invitation. Everyone but him was in a formal kimono.

“Rin-san, didn’t you read the invitation?” Rei asked.

Makoto choked on his drink.

But it was Haru’s reaction that surprised Rin the most: he looked as shocked as any of them.

“Oops,” Haru said.

“Oops?” Rin gritted his teeth, annoyed and happy to find someone else to blame for his mistake. “You’re the one who told me to wear this.”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t read Nagisa’s invitation.”

“You didn’t read it either!”

“Now, now, don’t fight. Rin can wear whatever he wants. Sure, he’ll stand out at the shrine a bit, but that’s fine,” Makoto said.

Shrine? Damn it, he really should have read that invitation.

“Want drinks?” Nagisa asked.

“Yeah, sure. Anything,” said Rin.

“Water.”

“Maybe some more tea?” offered Makoto.

“I’ll help!” Rei said, jumping off the couch to follow Nagisa into the kitchen.

“And I have to go the bathroom. Yeah, bathroom,” Makoto muttered and took off, leaving Haru and Rin alone. An awkward silence filled the room. Rin glared at Haru, who simply avoided his eyes.

“What the hell, Haru.” Rin sat next to Haru on the couch, where Makoto had been sitting.

Haru finally glanced at him. “I… that wasn’t supposed to be your gift.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t read Nagisa’s invitation but… that wasn’t supposed to be your gift. I stress knitted that.”

“You... stress knit?”

Haru nodded. “I find it relaxing to do something with my hands.” Rin wondered what had stressed Haru out enough to knit a whole sweater. School? Swimming? His parents? Or...?

A memory from spring popped into Rin’s mind. He pushed it away, determined to not think about it.

“What _did_ you get me then?”

“A sweater. Just, not _that_ sweater. I must’ve mixed them up.” Haru shrugged. “They’re both red.”

“Oh.” Rin looked down at the sweater, taking in all the ridiculous details, and looked back at Haru’s plain formal kimono.

“We can switch if you want,” Haru offered, “You’ll probably fit in this.”

Rin tensed at the suggestion. He wasn’t sure he could survive switching outfits with Haru. That felt too intimate. They were friends. _Friends._ Rin had to keep reminding himself of that. What happened that spring—it was a fluke. Haru never mentioned it again, so it couldn’t have meant anything. “I like this sweater though.”

“No you don’t.”

“It’s growing on me.” It wasn’t.

Haru scowled. “I want it back.” He tugged at Rin’s sleeve.

“Excuse me, but you can’t take back a gift.” Rin yanked his sleeve out of Haru’s hand. He tried to put some distance between them.

“I can if it’s the wrong gift.” Haru reached for the sweater, quickly closing the gap Rin had carefully created.

“Nope, not even then. No take backs.” Rin’s back hit the arm rest. He lowered himself, trying to sink into the couch to create distance. It didn’t work. Haru had no problem with being on top of Rin.

“I worked hard on that.” Haru’s eyes wandered over Rin.

“I thought it was stress knitted.” Rin’s voice had gone quiet. He was finding it very difficult to breath. Had the room always been this hot?

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t work hard on it.” Haru licked his lips.

“All the more reason for me to keep it.”

“You’re an idiot.” Haru smiled.

“I missed you,” said Rin.

Haru kissed him.

Right before Rin had left for Australia, Haru had kissed him under the sakura tree at Iwatobi Elementary School. Rin’s heart had raced. It had felt so _right_. But it was a stolen moment. Their friends had been waiting for them. They hadn’t been able to talk about it. And then...

Rin had left. And suddenly, talking about what had happened felt weird to bring up. Was Rin supposed to be the one to say something? But Haru was the one who had kissed him. Surely, he would be the one to bring it up? But Haru acted perfectly normal, like it hadn’t happened, and never brought it up. Was it just a one time thing? A kiss between friends? Maybe Rin had hallucinated the entire experience.

“I missed you, too.”

Haru adjusted himself until he was fully on top of Rin and deepened their kiss. His kimono turned askew where Rin grabbed at him. All thoughts of where they were flew out of Rin’s head. All he could think about was Haru’s mouth on his and the places their bodies melted into each other. Months of pent up frustration were finding an outlet.

Makoto coughed.

“Haruka-senpai! Rin-san…”

“Rei-chan, pass me my phone. I want to record this.”

“Nagisa!” Makoto admonished.

Rin froze. His brain slowly turned back on. This was not his couch.

Haru clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Poor Rin-chan, he's turning awfully red."

"Congratulations Haruka-senpai, Rin-san. I had my suspicions, of course. I’m surprised you managed to hide it for so many years." Rei pushed up his glasses, completely convinced Haru and Rin had been secretly dating for years.

Rin covered his face and groaned. He willed the couch to swallow him whole.

Makoto was the only one who seemed to notice Rin’s embarrassment. "Let's give then another minute. Nagisa, Rei, come on."

“Don’t get my couch dirty!” Nagisa called out cheerfully as Makoto ushered him out of the room.

“Please tell me that did not just happen,” Rin said when they were alone again.

Haru flicked Rin’s forehead.

“Ow.” He rubbed at the spot Haru had flicked.

“Don’t worry so much.”

“Who says I’m worried?”

“You’re always worried,” Haru said.

“Shut up.” Someone had to worry between them, since it seemed Haru never did.

Haru helped Rin off the couch.

“How are you not embarrassed?” Rin asked.

Haru shrugged. “I wanted to kiss you. I don't regret it.”

Rin’s stomach did a flip. “Stupid... don’t just say things like that.”

“Hmph.”

Rin had so many questions he wanted to ask Haru. Were they dating now? ...Had they been dating this entire time without Rin knowing? Did Haru like him?

But he didn’t. Not yet, anyway.

He’d leave that for next year.


End file.
